Times With the Muffin
by The Incredible Muffin
Summary: A series of one-shots, with the characters of certain stories going out of their way to tell their host how stupid he is. That host? Well, he happens to be me...


**I OWN NOTHING, SAVE FOR MY OC'S. THEY LIKE ME, SO THAT'S WHY THEY HAVEN'T KILLED ME FOR ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE PUT THEM THROUGH.**

**On this day, one year ago, I put up the first chapter of my first story, 'Ben 10: Unlimited'. For my one-year anniversary, I thought I'd do a quick, funny little thing today. Introducing a series of little one-shots, involving characters of stories I've completed, called:**

Times with the Muffin

Interview with Ben 10 and Supergirl

The crowd cheered wildly from their seats inside of a large studio. In the center of the set, a slightly upraised platform sat. On one side of the platform was a couch, while on the other side, there was a large chair. Sitting in the chair was a very strange man. From the neck down, he seemed fairly normal; his body was human-shaped, wearing a black suit, with a silver, button-up shirt and a green tie.

It was his head that was strange; it was a very large muffin, with big, googly eyes and a wide, smiling mouth.

His name was The Incredible Muffin, and he waved excitedly to the crowd.

"Hello, everyone!" he said loudly, in a voice that seemed a little too high-pitched for his size, "I'm so glad that you're here, because today, we're bringing in two very special guests!"

The crowd, having already heard who was coming onto the show today, began cheering even more. The Incredible Muffin let the noise build for a few seconds, then held up a hand for silence. Once he got it, he pointed with the same hand to somewhere off-stage.

"Okay, let's give a big welcome to today's guests… Ben 10 and Supergirl!"

The crowd roared as two people entered the room. One was a teenager with brown hair, jeans, a black t-shirt and a green jacket with the number 10 on the left side. The other was a young woman with long, blond hair, wearing a blue skirt, a white shirt with an S-shaped symbol on the front, and a short red cape. The two waved to the screaming crowd as they walked first to Muffin. Ben shook his hand, while Supergirl gave him a brief hug, and then they sat next to each other on the couch.

Once the crowd quieted, Muffin smiled widely. "All right, first of all, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come here, it means a lot."

Ben grinned. "Hey, it was no problem."

Supergirl nodded. "Yeah, we thought it would be fun."

"Well, if that's the case, I hope that you don't mind if I ask a few questions about your recent collaboration, 'Ben 10: Unlimited'." Muffin tilted his head when he saw Ben and Supergirl look a little uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

Ben shifted in his seat. "Well, Muffin… the truth is that neither of us liked working on that show."

"At least, in the beginning," Supergirl cut in.

"Right, right," Ben said, "In the beginning, I don't think any of us wanted to do it, but after the first ten or so episodes, we started having fun with it."

"Why didn't you like the beginning?" Muffin asked.

"Well, I think the story got a certain notoriety," Ben explained, "After the first couple of chapters, we got a lot of flak from fans, claiming that we 'ripped off the story of sandman7734', who in turn, based his story off of Agent G's story."

Muffin frowned and tilted his head to the side. "But don't the disclaimers give the credit where it's due?"

"They do," Supergirl said, "But you know how rabid some fans can be."

Muffin nodded sagely. "Very true, very true. So, what were some other things that people didn't like?"

"Well, there was what happened to my family, Kevin and Julie," Ben said, "It wasn't that the fans thought that their deaths were bad, far from it, but they didn't like how that version of me got so hung up on their deaths. They said that I was very mopey and angsty."

Muffin stared at him blankly. "Your character had lost all the people close to him at the hands of a psychotic despot. People _never _recover from that, especially in a short amount of time."

"I know!" Ben said, throwing up his hands, "But so many of the fans were all 'Ben should get on with his life by chapter 2'."

"And then there was the relationship thing," Supergirl said, rolling her eyes.

"What relationship thing?" Muffin asked, while Ben buried his face in his hands.

"Well, everyone complained about how Ben and I getting together in the story was so expected," Supergirl said, exasperated, "And then there was all the fan fiction about the two of us… ugh…"

Muffin, Ben and Supergirl all shivered.

"Aside from… _that_…" Muffin shuddered again, "Who else was Ben supposed to have a relationship with? I mean, most of the women in the Justice League are, what, ten years older than him, aren't they?"

"What about Batgirl?" Supergirl asked in complete seriousness, "She and Ben seemed to hit it off in the story, but then she was almost totally thrown away, except for the Christmas special and the wedding."

Muffin scratched the back of his head, and several crumbs fell to the floor. "Yeah, I suppose that that could have worked…"

"You know who else could have worked as a romantic interest?" Ben piped up, "Shifter. I mean, she and I had plenty of chemistry, and other than the episode 'Ultimatum', she got no attention in 'Justice League Unlimited'!"

"Well, yeah," Muffin said, growing more uncomfortable, "But didn't she die in JLU?"

"But she didn't in our story," Supergirl countered, "We're just saying, there were a lot of options out there."

"But what about the ongoing sequel, 'Unlimited Justice'?" Muffin asked, "The character of Ken wouldn't be who he was if he wasn't half-Kryptonian."

"And then we wouldn't have gotten a million complaints about him not having an Omnitrix or Ultimatrix," Ben said, "Trust me, we'd have fewer headaches if Ken was more like me."

"All right, all right," Muffin said, giving a slight glare to shut them up, "Just one more question about the relationship stuff, and then we'll move on. Is it true that you two actually tried dating before working on 'Ben 10: Unlimited', and did that impact your working together?"

Ben and Supergirl glanced at each other awkwardly before the latter answered.

"Well, we met during one of those 'dangers to the multiverse' situations, where people from all over the multiverse band together to save it, and Ben asked me out when the day was saved."

Ben cut in. "It didn't work out."

"Really?" Muffin asked, "Why not?"

"Well, we live in two separate universes," Supergirl explained, "And that kind of long-distance relationship just doesn't work."

"Speaking of other universes," Ben said, looking around, "How did we get here, exactly?"

"Trade secret," Muffin said quickly, then moved to his next topic, "You've told us what you didn't like about the story, what was your favorite part?"

"For me," Supergirl said, "it was that scene where Ben is saying all that stuff to his family and friends at the cemetery. It just tugged at the heartstrings; I swear, I was tearing up off screen."

"Yeah, that was pretty heavy on the emotion," Muffin agreed, then turned to the other guest, "What about you, Ben? Any chapters that you liked more than others?"

Ben tapped his chin in thought. "Well, I really liked 'Ultimatum'. I thought that the Ultimen getting killed off like they did in the original source material was lame, and I'm glad that we changed it. I was also a fan of the beat-down I gave Darkseid in 'Destroyer'. I know that some people see Alien X as a giant cop-out, but come on; how often does Alien X lay the smack down?"

"As far as I know, never," Muffin said.

"Exactly," Ben said, looking smug.

"So, you two didn't hate working on the story as much as you thought?" Muffin asked, a little hopeful.

Ben and Supergirl looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think we wouldn't have minded so much if the writer of the story had actually known _how_ to write a story," Ben said.

"Yeah, he didn't really know what he was doing until about halfway through the whole thing," Supergirl added, "I mean, better late than never, but…"

Muffin looked down at his watch. "Oh, darn, that's all the time we have for today. Let's give a big hand for Ben 10 and Supergirl!"

The crowd stood up in their seats and cheered wildly. The Incredible Muffin stood and shook Ben's hand again, and then gave Supergirl a hug. She surprised everyone by kissing the side of Muffin's face, then wiped a few crumbs from her mouth.

Muffin grinned, then pressed a button on the side of his chair. In a flash of light, Ben and Supergirl were sent back to their own universes. The Incredible Muffin turned to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming, and stay tuned for next time, because we're bringing in Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth from 'Bioshock Infinite'!"

**So there you go, folks, just a little something I had rattling around in my head for a while. I know that it's ridiculously short for anything I've written, but again, it was just a little one-shot. Barely more than a drabble, really. Anyway, like the end said, next time will bring in Booker and Elizabeth from my story 'Bioshock Infinite: Hell in Heaven'.**

**Play me off, Muffin!**


End file.
